Making Room for You
by MedJuris1
Summary: Most likely a one-shot. I hope you like it. Listen in on a cute discussion between Jane and Maura concerning Jane's pregnancy. Rizzles? Is there anything else?


A/N: I have read other fanfic authors talk about getting a one-shot stuck in their head and feeling a need to get it out. I just experienced that for the first time. I hope you like it. I truly do appreciate feedback. It means a lot to folks who put this stuff on a page. J

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I am just not looking forward to all of it, Maura. I mean, don't get me wrong, I want the baby, I am just not looking forward to swollen ankles and not being able to see my toes. And frankly, and this is the worst, I am starting to get that "emotional thing" going on. Yesterday, I cried during the Snuggle Fabric Softener commercial. That little bear is just so sweet," Jane sniffled. "Damnit, I am starting to cry now thinking about it. I am really getting pathetic."

Maura smiled. Jane is so cute. She had never given much thought to what her best friend would be like as mother until Jane became pregnant, but now that she is, she knows how wonderful she will be. Despite the badass image that Jane puts out, she is actually a big softy. She loves family and values it above anything else. There is nothing that she would not do for the people that she loves. This will be a very fortunate child.

Maura reaches over and pulls Jane into a welcomed embrace. Somehow they knew when the other one needed a hug.

"Jane, let's take a break from folding these towels and lie down. You look tired and it has been a long week for both of us. I want to show you something anyway."

Maura was not one to do a lot of napping, but a little break on a Sunday afternoon before dinner with the Rizzoli clan was not a bad idea.

Jane lay down on her back while Maura was on her side facing Jane. It surprised Jane a little when Maura reached out her hand and placed it on Jane's stomach, but she smiled up at her best friend - knowing how much Maura cared about her.

"Jane, I know these body changes are really stressful, but they are also miraculous. You would not believe some of the amazing things that will take place in your body during your pregnancy, and I am not just talking about water retention," Maura said with a smile.

Maura looked down, and began to slowly move her hand over Jane's stomach while she started to explain to Jane the wondrous happenings of a body that is developing a life.

"You see, Jane, estrogen and progesterone are the main hormones during your pregnancy. You will produce more estrogen during this one pregnancy than I will in my entire lifetime if I never have a baby," Maura explained while continuing to caress Jane's stomach.

"The estrogen is so important for the development of your baby. It is responsible for the growth of your baby's internal organs, like the kidneys and reproductive system. It is even involved with regulating the baby's bone density."

"Your dramatic increase in estrogen is also what caused that nausea you were so fond of, but it will redeem itself in your eyes when it makes your breasts bigger as your milk duct development begins."

Maura smiled up at Jane at that moment, only to get temporarily lost in the warmest chocolate colored eyes that were currently staring at her. Jane was smiling slightly - completely charmed by Maura. Her stomach felt warm where Maura's hand covered her and she couldn't imagine hearing a more soothing voice talking to her. "Keep going, Maura."

"Okay. Well, the progesterone levels will start to make your joints and ligaments looser," Maura said, as she slowly ran her hand over Jane's hip joint.

Jane's heart rate started to speed up. Something about Maura's hand barely moving across her stomach, over her hip, and her soft voice talking to her about her body was making Jane a little dizzy.

Jane wasn't alone. Maura was lost in her own world while touching Jane. She was reciting all of the facts about a pregnancy without thinking, while her mind was consumed with thoughts of the Jane's body under her hand, and the child that she knew she would love so much, because he or she would be a part of Jane.

"Did you know that your heart will eventually turn sideways to accommodate the size of your baby?" Maura said, as her eyes followed her own hand as it slowly traveled up Jane's stomach, up to her chest to rest over her heart.

Jane and Maura had always been very close. Their endless affection for each other more than evident. But, they were never lovers. They were best friends. They knew that their friendship transcended what normal "best friends" had, but felt it was understandable. Jane and Maura did not just shop together - they had saved each other's lives. They had seen each other through some of the worst situations imaginable with people like Charles Hoyt. They rebounded after nearly tearing each other's hearts out over Paddy Doyle. They had cried together over past lovers and the loss of a really good friend and partner.

And here they are. Not for the first time gazing at each other with absolute appreciation and adoration, but this is different. Jane isn't just beautiful, she is beautiful _to _Maura. And Maura is more than a comfort to Jane - she is her foundation.

What happened next felt as easy and natural as anything they had ever done together. When Maura leaned forward to kiss Jane there was not the slightest bit of hesitation. She did not fear rejection. She did not feel embarrassed. Somehow she knew she didn't have to. The 'newness' of this change did not overpower her will to show Jane where her heart was.

Jane responded, instantly. Her hand, cupping Maura's cheek before Maura's lips ever made it to hers. And time must have stopped. Because neither could tell you how long they were there, sharing kisses, gazing at each other, nuzzling each other's neck and cheek.

Maura could feel Jane's very rapid heart rate under her hand and looked up at her and smiled. She looked back down, beginning to get lost in her thoughts again. Jane began to worry.

"What are you thinking about, Maura? You're not upset about this are you? Because, I'm not."

Maura pressed her hand against Jane's chest, "No, Jane, I was just thinking, yours is not the only heart that is changing. It would appear that mine is making room, too."


End file.
